The Hole In The Sky
by Timefather64
Summary: If I ever told you I was a God, would you think I was crazy, funny, or foolish? If told you what I seen through these eyes of the darkest abyss of grim lore one like I should not ever speak of if one like I wishes not to be locked up in the asylum, am I nut? But it is alright, my friend. Sit down, and listen to the story I have to tell (This is my first ever completed 10000K story)


**The Hole In The Sky**

**By Timefather64**

**(My Little Pony is own by Hasbro and DHX Media. I do not own any of its existing material. The only thing I own, are the OCs and the plot of the story. Enjoy and please leave your comments. The story shares some H.P. Lovecraft references, and satanic (I do not practice in) stuff. For a warning, this is a M/M fan fiction so if you aren't interested in this kind of stuff, you have the option to not read, if you aren't interested in the fact that it is M/M but interested in the fact that it is grim/dark, enjoy. So, be sure to hold your pillow tight with your room's light off)**

What if I told you that I am God? Would you call me insane, think I'm screwing with you or would you just ignore me? What if I told you that there was a hole embedded in the sky and only I could see it? Would you do the same thing I previously asked you, or just humor me like, me too? It really doesn't matter what you believe in or what you would do if I told you something crazy or just too crazy to believe in. But what does matter is your reaction, your movement from your hooves to your nose. That mattered a lot. Just as it mattered for Maroon Spiral. When I first met him, I considered him to be a nut. But the more I spent my time with him, the more I grew to completely understand what made had this middle-aged stallion so... queer.

It began in April 21, 1898, just when I first moved into Old Trotter Street just beyond the street of Cold Jare Street. It was winter, and the wrap up was rescheduled due to some huge problems with the weather station that was going on in Cloudsdale. The Apple Family was having some trouble transporting fruit supply to this small town called Verkair (odd name as it may seem) due to road conditions. The winter season was a tough one to live through. Though Princess Celestia always came to help out by melting the snow, if our town was ever in dire need of it. It was located up in the north, just near the Griffin border. So it explains a lot as to why we get a lot of snow.

I moved into an apartment here just after getting out of Canterlot University for the poetic and lyricist. I was in search of a job so I can get enough money to move out and moved to Europony, Rome, a beautiful country my ancestors descended from as musicians and poets. I, as you can read, was one of those ponies who wanted to continue on the legacy. The apartment wasn't much to worry about when it came to paying the rent, but the condition it was in, along with the domineering owner who was half dead and stunk to the high heavens just by being near her was a issue. The hallways are always littered with trash while the rooms that most ponies stood were in had the smell of rat urine that somehow managed to be ignored due to prolong conditions by living there. My room was small, and not much to look at since it was the same as the other rooms. Unlike these ponies, which were nice enough to have a conversation with, did not enjoy the smell or tolerate its lingering scent.

When I got everything settled in, I decided to visit most of the ponies that lived in this place. I didn't want to be a stranger who always kept to himself in his room hiding from society. Most of the ponies were nice to greet and chat with me while a few just ignored me or just simply wasn't in their room. But there was this one pony I was too curious to meet that some the ponies I met talked about that always stayed in his room. They told me he lived in this apartment, which made me wonder why? They told me to keep away from his room and that he was a cuckoo. But the more negative information they gave to me, made me want to meet him even more. So, after talking to all of the tenants, excluding him and the missing ones, I embarked towards the stairway and headed down to the basement floor.

Once I reached the basement and out of the twisted spiral stairway, I opened the door and entered into a tight and close hallway. The lights were either dimmed or broken, which made everything difficult to see what was up ahead. Once I stepped foot in the hallway, I remembered one of the tenants telling me that his room was #666 but that was because he scratched out the original numbers that were #688 and replaced them with those in red paint. Odd as it may sound, I didn't get any proper answer out of them about him doing that. I didn't want to pester them about it due to my taste in curiosity so… I left them alone. Once I reached the end of this hallway, I stood face to face with his door. I smelt something odd; like the smell of iron and burnt rubber. But then again I considered it being this damn building and its typical vile smell. I knocked on the door, not too hurriedly and not too slowly, but calm knocks in which I bobbed my head slowly with the tune of my heart. After nervously tapping objects, the door unlocked and I backed away allowing space for this strange pony of infamous descriptions made from many of its tenants.

As the door opened, I remained calm and quiet. The middle-aged pony walked out staring at me annoyed. I assumed it was my endless task in making his door my personal drum set, but something in those old blue eyes sparked a tingle feeling of nervousness in me. I rubbed my foreleg thinking of a response to give him, but all I gave in return was silence. He sighed, a deep one which I became concerned of, and he asked me what I wanted. He sounded tired, as if he was in work for far too long and needed a break. I decided to push aside my shyness and decided to speak up. _"Hello, I just moved in and wanted to greet everypony that lived here."_ I was rewarded a coughing fit from the old pony. He didn't look too well at all either. Just by being near this pony I felt uneasy. I believed he and maybe a few other ponies, along with the fat bossy mare of this place was not part of the gay circle this winter usually cast due to a new season coming. He seemed, gloomy, too in depth in his own obscure mind that I couldn't pierce its esoteric fountain of information or guess its hidden secret. I sensed I was annoying him, he didn't seem too comfortable around me, perhaps that I came from the outside world and just moved in or perhaps he wasn't too fond of social activity as most of the tenants said. He stopped coughing and looked at me.

_"Do you desire to come in? I am sure you are curious as to why I reside here."_ His offered unnerved me. For some reason, I don't know. Not wanting to be rude to this stranger, I accepted his offer and entered into his home. His room was small and looked like a janitor's closet. A table was smashed in the end of the room while the mattress lied next to it. This room seemed so empty, dead, desolate, with no sort of artwork or hangers, even if he; by the looks of his faded blank flank coat, wore no clothing. He sat on his dirty mattress and stretched his back. I heard some cracks coming from his neck, which made me flinch each time they popped. I felt cool air brush through my fur causing me to shiver. Motioning me to sit down next to him, I did so carefully, just so I wouldn't trip on anything in this close quartered room. He told me his name was Maroon Spiral. He lived in this basement for twenty-five years and worked as an artist. I questioned him why his room was empty of art and all he gave me was a frown before looking away. This stallion seemed sensitive to his work, trying his best to not think about them being missing, but by the looks of these empty walls with no sign of decor, he had a hard time at it. Maroon, you might as well say he was...a quiet fellow. He reminded me of my best-friend Amber Leaf, who was always a queer fellow in the back of the room during class back in the University. His personality was no stranger, but the question as to why he was alone in a desolate room was upon my mind.

It was awkward to talk to this old stallion; he always avoided my questions about his closure in this room and the outside world but always talked about my hobbies. I felt flattered that he was very interested in my music and poetry, but I really wanted to know a lot more about him before I gave any more information about myself. I decided that questioning him was pointless. After all, why would a stranger like me ever get answers from a stranger like him? Feeling like our time together was done, I prepared myself to leave but he asked me if I was going to visit him again. I thought about that myself. If I was ever willing to visit an odd man who wanted to know a lot about me than explain much about oneself I would be sure to come back. Wishing him farewell and somewhat promising him another time I'd visit him, I exited his closet like room and retreated to mine.

By the next day, it was snowing outside of the apartment, and I had to call my boss that I couldn't make it to work due to hazardous weather conditions. Though, I lied honestly because all I wanted to do was work on my music. I heard a knock from my door and there and there I yell, _"Come in!" It_ was Maroon Spiral. He seemed different now since last encounter. He was smiling with glee as he began trotting towards me. I questioned him if he was feeling all right. His smile seemed ominous, honestly, just by the looks of it, I felt...distraught. But I shrugged off that feeling of alien discontent, and awaited his answer in return to my question. He told me that he had met a stallion that was into his kind of art, although he never spoke of what art he paints/draws. I asked him who was this stallion that made him so happy. His name was Fortunate Aroma. He was a huge fan of occult activity and had descended down from a family believed to be satanic worshippers. I clearly didn't believe any dark magic activity or any entity beyond this world to exist, but I didn't want to kill his spirit because he looked happy. I didn't want to be responsible for killing his, what I believe, hope in getting all of that loneliness off his back, But why? Why did I feel so, odd being around him, as if I knew him? He told me that Fortunate was planning on taking him to a pub down the street. Though it was close, it was still dangerous. But trying to be a nice pony as I am, I decided to help him freshen up.

I let him use my shower to clean himself up and as he exited the shower, I offered him my purple scarf to wear when he heads over to the pub with this stallion. But I questioned him if he was going to be escorted, Maroon shook his head. Fortunate wanted him to meet him at the pub because it was he who had scheduled it. I wondered how, maybe he lived here and was one of the ponies that weren't in their room as I was going around? It didn't matter at this current moment as I wished him the best of luck and let him leave. As he left, something felt different. Just watching him go beyond the winter snow, I felt this odd feeling in me. It scared me. It aroused my fear to query thoughts as if I met this pony a long time ago. Questions formed in my head. Who was this Maroon Spiral? Who was this Fortunate Aroma? What was this feeling within the core of my heart and soul? I was feeling jealousy. But what was the reason why? I hadn't the slightest clue. But nevertheless, I wanted to forget all about it and focus on my music. My piano needed attention so, I gave it the attention it needed.

By the time it reached midnight, I heard a knock on my door. Maroon was outside calling for me in soft whispers just loudly enough for only me would hear it. His voice was like a soft flute to my ear, easily giving me this harmonic feeling that made my body become warm. As my cheeks flushed red, I opened the door for him and allow him in. He told me everything that had happened at the pub. Fortunate was the pony he was expecting. I didn't know what he meant by that, but it angered me. I masked my anger with a smile and asked him what made him so alluring. He explained to me that Fortunate had asked him to paint a portrait of the one creature he adored the most. So he did, and after a few hours, he succeeded and made a watercolor painting of a wolf. After finishing the painting, he gave it to Fortunate. Fortunate asked him to come to his house and relax where it was warm after being handed the painting and Maroon gladly accepted the request. Soon they enjoyed their time with wine and communicated about the outside world of this small town. It seemed so odd that a pony like him, who graduated from a university outside of here, would want to talk about lands this pony had no memory of. Perhaps he was a sardonic type of pony, with a narcissistic personality that laced around his dark persona and attitude. But it dawned on me that I never knew about this pony. I never even met this stallion, so why was I so angry with him?

Maroon didn't take long to explain to me about this pony. He was just like him. Lost of in their own art and wanting to find somepony to relate to with it. I guessed it wasn't much of a big deal at the time. But the dark envy in my gluttonous heart of unknown content was disturbing to me. Maroon seemed oddly attractive to me. Just by being near him irked me, but also twisted my mind to hating somepony I had no idea of. Once he was done talking about this stallion, he left to his small room. I did offer him to stay over, worried of him being conditioned in sleeping in a small room like that for so many years. But he denied my offer and soon left down the spiral stairway. I sat on my chair playing the keys on my piano that followed the pattern of the notes written on the sheet music. For several minutes my mind was in synchronicity with the music. Reality escaped my mind and the music took over. I let the song take control of my forelegs, leading me through the eerie second sustained pedal that my right foreleg was pressed on. The sound of high to low pitch keys being pressed in rhythmic patterns had me close my eyes. If Erich Zann saw me, he would probably be impressed that I was playing his song by a piano. Playing a strange song from a stallion whom mysteriously vanished out of nowhere was my lullaby. I was looking enough to find his sheet music and deciphered them into piano notes. Of course I gave all the credit to him when I enlisted myself in a piano concert. By the slipping hours of time, the sun was already rising but the snow continued to blow its way through the streets and melt away once it touch the glass frames of the tall standing lanterns.

I knew I couldn't make it to work today. The streets were this time covered in snow and it was difficult for any pony to get by. I decided that if I wanted to kill time I would go visit Maroon. But when I left to see him, he was not in his room. I asked the landpony about him being missing and she told me he left with some blue stallion. My jealousy returned. I started to mutter swears about this stallion that would make a sailor blush. Heading back into my room, I began writing a poem about an incubus stealing away somepony that I cared a lot about, but I had no clue why. Once it was finish, I crumbled it up in a ball and tossed it in the trash. I wished I never had that feeling, but my friend, you should be careful in what you wish for. For in any wish, there is a drastic outcome to it. When it reached Twelve O'clock in the afternoon, Maroon came by and knocked on my door. His knocks matched the beats my knocks performed when I first knocked on his door. Opening the door for him, I greeted him with a smile and offered him to come inside but he declined the offer. He didn't seem happy, he seemed...mad. He wanted to see me, for something about Fortunate I did not know of. Still, I followed him down the spiral stairway before heading through the basement hall. Once we reached his room, he allowed in me and motioned me to sit next to him.

Fortunate offered him a chance to leave this town and become rich and famous for his artwork. It shocked me, to see this pony unhappy of such a wealthy opportunity to leave this dreadful place. I ask him why he didn't want to do it, but in response. _"This place is my home. I am binded here."_ He seemed to be in pain. Just by the thought of leaving this place made him become the same pony I once saw him a few days ago. I asked him what kind of bondage was keeping him stuck in this place. If I met this stallion and he offered me this wonderful opportunity, I wouldn't think a second. I would agree right there on the spot and leave. But Maroon shook his head slightly and then, I realized it. He was stuck here because this was where he first began and where he will inevitably end. I couldn't allow that. I ask him if I could ever meet this Fortunate Aroma myself and he said he will be coming over tomorrow. I had enough time to get ready and help him get out of this place and make him change his mind. Why help a stranger I have only talked to for two days? You will find out soon my friend, very soon.

I made sure Maroon stayed with me in my room as I tidied up the place. He made sure to take a shower and put on another scarf I offered him while I washed the other one. Soon, the sun was gone and Luna's starry night took over. I offered him my bed to sleep in, but he insisted that he rather sleep on the ground because it felt more comfortable. I argued with him that the ground was not a great place to sleep on and that it was better to sleep on his bed. Half an hour later, he agreed and slept with me on my bed. An old pony like him didn't deserve the ground to be their bed for life. I felt less angry and more open next to this stallion. Perhaps it was fatigue that was taking over, or it was he. Weird, we only knew each other for three days and it still feels like we knew each other for years.

I had a dream about my old friend at middle school. I always got him out of trouble when other the ponies decided to pick on him. Most of the fillies called him names, push him around, and tease him horribly while the colts used vulgar profanities toward him. To him and I, I was the only pony in his life to protect him from the pain being subjected upon him. He looked like a mare, which was the only reason why he was bullied so much. I made him feel happy, safe, and accepting for whom he was. But the dream didn't last long for Maroon woke me with his odd muttering. I felt dizzy and considered myself to be hearing only mumble-jumble stuff, but I was wrong, I tell you. It was Maroon talking in his sleep about some odd being. _"Release the gate up in the sky. Rain down and peel away the flesh of the-virgins-Zazabyre-Zazabyre. I call upon these with flesh and bone of mine salt upon your enemies wounds."_ Zazabyre, that name made me shivered in both confusion and fear. What kind of incantation, my new roommate for the day was whispering. I shook him, hoping to silence his whispers of dark mellifluous chanting tune, but he stood heavy in his sleep. I shook him harder, but not once had he risen. Not one aroused nerve persuaded his brain to wake up from my frightening shakes. I could feel a cold shiver run down my back, as if a wet tongue slowly slid down, tracing its cold saliva on my spine and I jest you not, it felt real. It felt like something else was in this room with us. Oh the fear in me arose from its corners beyond my head, as I panic and started to shove the sleeping pony. It was maddening. Such unknown horror to pulling me into this frightful condition drove me over the edge.

"WAKE UP YOU OLD FOOL! WAKE UP!" I yelled in his ear, but he stood still. Not once did his eyelid twitch to reveal any signs of consciousness. Turning around from the odd cold blistering sensation on my back, I spotted no other stranger in this room. I felt like I was loosing it. With the old fools' endless chanting of the same thing over and over again, I wanted to make it stop. I needed to wake him up, or shut him up. Dear Celestia, have mercy in me for whatever brought this dreadful event to me at a time like this. I felt that cold lick on my back again, but this time I also felt hooves rest on my shoulders holding me down. I couldn't move, speak, or even breathe once I felt my body freeze up stiff. It was soon I felt hooves wrap around my stomach and the same cold tongue I felt on my back was now trailing down my stomach straight to waist area. I teared up, doing my best to breathe and scream, but something grasped my throat and wrapped around my muzzle. I could feel this invisible dark force violate my body with its slick tongues and firm hooves. It all soon stopped when Maroon opened his eyes, slowly waking up. I finally regained control over my body. When that old fool who caused these strange paranormal events asked if I was all right, I pinned him hard against the sheets of this bed yelling at him of the madness he sprouted. Only confusion and horridness touched my sight of his expression that was given. I asked him repeatedly with no break to let him answer. _"Who is Zazabyre!? Who is Zazabyre!?"_ Only then I stopped realizing that I had probably lost my mind and maybe somepony I grew fond too. But nothing bad happened. He explained to me that he didn't know what he was talking about and that I probably had a nightmare. In all of my times sleeping, friend, this was no nightmare. But then again, how could I have been so sure about it?

When everything calmed down, it was morning and the snow stopped. The roads were being cleared out by the Pegasai and Earth Ponies, allowing the other ponies a chance to head to their jobs. Since my boss was nice enough, he didn't cut my pay due to the snow. For a few hours in work, I fixed the strings on pianos and guitars for anypony that wanted their instruments tuned. I was kind enough to give them discount just so my boss could get more customers time to time. The bills keeping this place in a tight bondage wasn't much to worry about. So, the pay was good and a nice start to be around the items I enjoy playing. Soon, once it reached 8:00 in the evening, I trotted home with an acoustic guitar on my back strapped with a black leather belt. I had to make a delivery to a pony in my apartment that enjoyed playing guitar. It made me excited to finally encounter a pony with the same artistic expertise that I too have.

My friend, living in a place of disgusting filth for a few days wasn't really bad. I met the guitarist and gave him the guitar, and must I say, he looked quite dashing. Young but with some signs of aging, he had such a beautiful coat and remarkable eyes that had me blushing just by looking at him. His body frame was bulk and rough, with great essentials of mare matching hips along with the lock of his mane. Those blue eyes were like incubi trying to carry me away into its nest. Wrapped in its wings (ironically he was a Pegasus) tightly, mated for life in his dark broad pleasure. Such prodigious taste and smell that pony Pegasai carried. He winked when I went off to my room. He might be a lucky one for me, my friend, I tell you that. But nevertheless, of my desires, that I am sure you have no care of, I returned to my room and what I saw frightened me. Maroon was playing my piano but his coat looked different. Instead of its old dim color, it was somewhat...glowing, red no…maroon. It was fascinating and scary. When the sound of my door closing caught his attention, he turned to me and greeted me with that smile I enjoy seeing every time I see him. But when he smiled at me, he wore the face that didn't look like "him" but was him. He looked young, up to my age, but a bit older. By the heavens, I must have been hallucinating the entire time, for I ask him so many times why he looked young. But the only answer I received from him was a chuckle.

_"From the books of Lolhgamor, and Beelzebub. I discovered a spell to make me young regardless of what race I am. Unicorn magic can't do this." _I was clearly impressed but also frightened. I never heard of such books. Well, except Lolhgamor. _The Book Of Lolhgamor_; a dark magic book created from old trees that grew in the hole of a Volcano that was dead. Many pony folks say the book was used to summon daemon gods that surpass other higher beings. Even Alicorns feared this book as well as they feared the _Necronomicon_. He told me, Fortunate gave it to him and taught him how to use it. How could a pony like him do such sorcery to this stallion? The one I became attached to for some unknown reason. Anger arose again, but I masked it with a smile again. I didn't want him to worry about me nor find out about my unknown jealousy with this Fortunate pony (No pun intended). Was he more special than me? It riled me up just by the thought of it, but I had to keep my cool. I had to keep calm and not too project upon my jealousy. I questioned why he would do this. Not saying it was a problem, for I couldn't resist admiring his beautiful younger form. But I was concerned if this wretched pony had any plots to make him do other kinds of things that practiced dark ritualistic activity or paranormal rituals. After what happened to me last night, being touched in places by invisible cold hooves and tongues, I feared the situation might get worse for me if his queer behavior...continue.

Sadly receiving no more answers I yearned for, he went off to take a shower. But as he left, I admired the frame of his body, as slender as a mare with hips of libido. And those eyes in that beautiful young face. I blushed just by the thought of being in his arms as his lips were against mine. But as my fantasy had its way with my mind, clouding it in dirty thoughts, the piano started to play. I stopped and looked at it oddly as a few keys were being pressed. What of this music that had none to play it? That I could not answer, for the song was called _"The Hole In The Sky"_. Its keys while the second and first sustained being held down, gave an eerie ting to my ears, carving through my mind and nerves slowly and fluently. It put me in a trance. It grabbed me, and nudged me forward to it. I could feel some strange force push me against the side of it with me stomach pressed up against it. I froze in fear when I felt those invisible hooves travel across my body as if looking for something it wanted. It frightened me...but at the same time, it excited me. Perhaps my dark thoughts had the best of me, but I still had pure ones. I struggled to break free of its grasp but I felt a painful sting on my flanks, as if it slapped it, forcing me to freeze and stay in this uncomfortable position. A part of me wanted this, and yet another did not. I opened my mouth, but words did not come out as loud as they should of. The piano's loud fortissimo of the keys being pressed rubbed my voice out, as if silencing me for good. I did not want this to happen to me. I did not want to feel this invisible harasser harm me and violate me anymore. But then again...I kind of wanted it to do it.

I heard the showers stop causing me to sigh in relief when the piano stopped and the feeling of those hooves vanished. I panted shivering in fear just by the thought of them getting further to their goal if Maroon hadn't exited the shower. Wet and steaming off his pleasant scent of my shampoo, I blushed at the sight before him. I earned a blush from him too when he noticed I was staring at him for too long. "_So tell me about the books you've been reading_?" I asked him but only earned a concerned look. He told me he couldn't tell me for he was forbidden to. Forbidden? Forbidden from whom, the demons he probably summoned to touch me in profound places? I shivered just by the thought of them being here again, touching me. But my shiver earned his attention. He asked me what was wrong, but I told him I saw a rat. Well...even if it was a lie, he believed it. I didn't want him to worry about me. I didn't want him to know the mind-aching torturer, suffering from the possible demons in that book. Oh Celestia, what sin have I committed, to earn this punishment? But the answer to that question, my friend, remains in its esoteric case.

Though I didn't get the answers I wanted out of him, I did earned the privilege to at least read _The Book Of Lolhgamor._ When he gave me the book, I stood I stood by his side, frightened that I might get violated even more by the strange demonic force and presumably worse than molestation. The book was all about learning spells written and performed by a unicorn called Zazabyre. The very same name I heard him whispered multiple times in his sleep while I was trying to wake him up. Zazabyre was considered to be claim as a godly figure that had managed to shape the world in an image nopony from modern time could ever master. He gave lands life, and the planet death in order to recycle its decay into life. But most of his works consisted of the arts of dark and light magic. How can one unicorn ever have had such large part in the making of this big world? I questioned the fact of who created him and the only answer I received out of this book was that Zazabyre was born from a plant founded only in the north. It was a superior planet that advanced into a form called _Geosplagas_ that could take the shape and form of any creature they laid eyes upon. The more I read into these pages, I see he encountered many magicians and warlocks, but most of them used his magic and skills. It was as if he was their teacher instead of them being his. But what gave him life to discover other sources of life that were never made from him? Maybe it was because there was no godly figure of him. The only godly figure there was, were Celestia and Luna, but that was because they control two sources that keeps the world alive. What this pony did was refurnished the world instead of making it.

But there was one thing I questioned thoroughly. Why were these invisible hooves and tongues harassing me abusively? There was no answer here in this book for these strange events. It maddened me, but I had to resign and be done with the book. It was a waste of time. When the moon was illuminating in the sky, we slept together again. I was growing fond in having him reside with me while he didn't mind living with me either. I awoke again from his whispering sleep talking. _"Zazabyre-Zazabyre-Release, Zazabyre-the great one amongst all of Raulaga."_ I held him tight out of fear. If couldn't wake him up, I damn as well could hold tight to him. Shutting my eyes tight, I started shake uncontrollably out of fear. I could feel those strange things near me again. I knew it, or whatever they are, were here. They were going to hurt me anyway they could. The first touch was a tongue as cold as snow, licking its way up my back as another licked its way around my cutie mark that was an notebook with a musical whole note next to it. I softly gasped and moaned, but I couldn't do anything to resist this humiliating sexual assault. I was weak and unable to fight back against something I could not see. My tail was brushed aside even after I tried to cover my secure region up, but it did was futile. Another tongue just cold as the others licked its way on the side of my leg before touching my puckered entrance. I bit my lower lip, praying for this stop, wishing that Maroon would wake up and hold me tight as I cry from this lust driven rape. A rape from what I could not see but simply feel. The tongue penetrated through my ring, slithering in me like a snake causing me to blush red and moan softly. Scraping my sensitive walls while pushing the ones in front of it to the side with ease, I shook and panted with both excitement and terror. Was this really happening to me? I questioned myself this so much. I was just too shocked to handle the answer. I shut my eyes and did my best to forget that this was even happening. This was all just a nightmare, which my head was conjuring. Once I wake up, everything will be normal. But even as my mind slipped to sleep...I still felt them it in me and…I liked it.

I woke up sweating from the nightmare the portrayed its paranormal horrors against me. Maybe it was Maroon and his devilish magic, or maybe it was this place? Oh, I couldn't figure out who was surely responsible for this strange event that the gist of its occurrences are unknown and remained hidden in this abysmal esoteric time. A time in which I could not decipher. It scared me, who would it not scare too? Such demonic entities in this room that come to violate me in my sleep had me nerved. I needed to move out. I had to move out of this malicious apartment. But what of Maroon? He would be left here alone, scorn and torn by the evil that has risen and slept within this building. I had to get him out of here someway, Somehow. He needed to see that what he was doing, was taboo. It was beyond the darkest taboos that only the cults in this world practiced and hunt down any who practiced it. I fear for his life and sanity as well as mine.

I took him to my job when the sun ascended to the sky, I taught him the main instruments I knew how to tune and play. One instrument he was so fond of was the violin. It reminded him of a famous pony who vanished that played it a lot. He heard that this pony played many beautiful songs when he once lived in this apartment. The pony lived in the attic and he was just a floor beneath him, hearing the strings slowly and vividly strung by the bow with fluent prodigious skill. He showed some of the songs this mysterious pony played, which I questioned if this pony taught him, but he shook his head no and explained to me that he used his ears to learn how to play. I listened and I could have sworn I seen my boss on the other side of the aisle too, listening. When he played his last song, the song I remembered so well. Struck me with excitement. _The Music Of Erich Zann!_ I couldn't believe he, out of everypony learned from the famous musician who is still, to this day, missing. I told him that the neighbor in the attic he lives under, used to be Erich Zann, one of the world's strangest but talented pony known. We spend hours of talking about our favorite musician. It felt great to find somepony who enjoyed the same musician as me.

As the afternoon took over and the sun was preparing itself to set for the evening, we walked around town together. We chatted about our dreams in we desired to accomplish in the future. He wanted to be the world's most famous artist alive while I wanted to be the talented musician. It felt like we were on a date, though we weren't, but being next to him gave me that illusional feeling. As if he was taking me out to enjoy myself with him. Out of impulse, I caused him to blush just by pressing the side of my body next to him. I blushed too when his warm coat brushed against mine. It felt good being near him. So good, it was as if he didn't mind me being this close to him, except he did one thing that made me smile warmly at him. His tail curled around mine. By far, my stomach fluttered as I started to choke on my words. I was nervous that I might have made a bad impression upon myself. But the stallion, my friend, silenced me. He hushed me gently by nuzzling my right ear whispering for me to calm down and relax. Once we reached the apartment, I couldn't help but feel relieved to even be here with him. Sure I hated this place, I still do, but being by Maroon's side, I've grown accustomed to this rat pit. We headed off to our room and ready ourselves for a meal, but with our dinner we had wine. He kindly poured me a glass before pouring himself one too. We cheered quietly and ate our meals before drinking our wine. I couldn't stop blushing every time I glanced at him. It was honestly difficult. Such a handsome stallion was eating with me. We only knew each other for a few days and we act as if we knew each other for years. But seeing as this opportunity was dead in my hooves. I couldn't pass it up, so I opened my mouth and popped the question. "I...like you more than just a friend, Maroon Spiral. Please be my coltfriend?"

He blushed and smiled softly at me. I flustered starting to tremble a lot while holding my glass of wine. "Sure, I will be your _coltfriend._" I coughed from pure shock. I asked him over and over again if he was sure, hoping this was no dream playing tricks on me. But the answer I received in return was genuinely remarkable. _Yes._ Such beauty that word possessed to make my heart flutter. The next move he made sealed the deal. His lips were pressed against mine. They were gentle, soft, and his tongue sent shivers through me penetrated my mouth. I moaned, ignoring the fact that he was on the other side of the table in seconds. I didn't want to ruin the moment that my wishes of lucid desires in its potent form had me in his hypnotic clutches. I couldn't focus on anything around me but him as I felt my body touched the warm covers of the bed. His tongue danced with mine as his hooves explored instinctively. I wrapped my forelegs around his neck deepening the kiss. Such ecstasy from being under his strong body made me sweat beneath my coat making my actions more intimate.

As my lips and tongue danced with his, his hooves caress my flanks before his right hoof reached behind my thigh and underneath my tail. Breaking the kiss, I gasped out a mellifluous moan. His hoof rubbed against my entrance, teasing the sides of its ring. I asked him to stop for a moment and he did, looking at me worried. I laid him on his back and started to kiss down his neck, wanting to mark every part of him. I didn't want that Fortunate or any other stallion after him. _He was mine!_ I earned pleasant moans from my lover as I trailed down teasingly to the main prize that stood out of its pouch releasing a musky scent that twisted my nostrils with arousal. I grabbed both sides of the limp dark length and gave it a lick on its head earning a soft gasp from Maroon. I licked my lips before licking the base a few times, taking in all of its hot musk that made me hard. My cock throbbed for attention, but I ignored it so I could keep my focus on pleasuring my soon-to-be mate. When the base was wet enough, I gave the head a few circling licks before prodding the urethra. After that, I stopped teasing with my tongue prodding and wrapped my lips around the crown of his now hardened cock.

My warm breath sent pleasant chills across his nerves as he thrust his cock a few inches in. My eyes widen as I slowly pulled back up to the crown. He gave me an apologetic expression before motioning to resume. I nodded before pushing more of the cock through my lips. I passed the second ring and then I realized how large his rod was. His two times bigger than any other stallion I sucked off before. I stroked his dark large orbs, adding some stimulation before taking in the third ring. My eyes rolled halfway back in pleasure as I started to bob back and forth slowly. I didn't want to rush. Who wouldn't? Such a large length he had. I felt like I was sucking off a god's dick, but his alone was what I wanted, and now I have it just as he has me. Maroon laid his hoof over my head as I continued to take in half of his cock back and forth while holding onto his flanks for control. The taste was amazing and I was so enthralled in it. I felt my member's precum dribbling down my shaft on to the bed sheets. I could feel it pulse and throb in my throat as I started to take in more.

Soon, I passed the last ring of this large member, taking in three/fourths down my throat. Right now, I consider this the deep throat stage. I gagged but stood there as I felt my stallion beginning to thrust his hips upwards. I shut my eyes moaning and gagging as the cock rammed down and against my throat. He used both of his hooves to hold on to my head thrusting harder and faster. The pleasure building up was noticeable; the taste of his precum, salty and bitter, gave way for the stallion's rich cum. I felt his hooves press down forcing me to take in all of his length as his seed poured in my mouth. Some cum dribbled out the sides of my lips as Maroon moaned my name with spurring comments. Releasing my head, I pulled my mouth off of the sucked member swallowing the rest. I licked some specks of cum off my lips before grabbing the middle half of his length licking the sides of it. Maroon panted, exhausted and yearning for another course of stimulation. After getting him hard again I turned around raising my rump up to him lifting my tail up to him.

His strong hooves grabbed and squeezed my flanks before his tongue course around my puckered ring, prodding it with its slick tip. Looking beneath my stomach, I could see the head of my cock throbbing. I could tell it was begging for release, as if it had a mind of its own. My head jerked up after I released a pleasant moan. His wet tongue penetrated me, tainting away at my sensitive walls that made my body tremble and cock dribble more of its precum. My tongue hung out, my mind drugged from this lubricating stimulation, and my urge for release had strong effects on my body and me. But then I felt something pressed against my prostate that shocked me and had my face pressed against the covers of sheets. His tongue actually made it to my most sensitive spot in my body. How can a tongue like that make it this far is unknown to me, but my Celestia, that serpent like tongue had its ways to make a stallion like me feel good. When I felt his tongue exit my lubricated entrance, I groaned in disappointment. But my groan was soothed by something better than a tongue. He rubbed the head of his member against my entrance, making last minute lubrication just in case. When he finished wiping his precum on my wet tail hole I felt the head prod my entrance, causing me to bite onto the sheets preparing for the pain and pleasure.

The minute he pushed forward I felt my cock twitch before shooting out a jet stream of cum. I moaned for a good two minutes as my love continued to push halfway in. As my early climax started to settle down, I felt him start to move his hips pushing apart the walls in me. I moaned his name, a few times before begging him to go faster. But as he not only thrust faster in me, he made sure to slam against me till his entire length was in and his balls slapped against my cheeks. I felt my mind again escape from the world that surrounded me. All that mattered was him, I, and the sex that we were engaged in. The hot breath puffing against the back of my neck while the strong thrusts that forced my inner walls to open before squeezing back around his cock in a vice grip repeating its pattern for each thrust, caused me to pant, moan, in a melodic tone. Each rocking hard thrust played the slaps of drums while each releasing breath of ecstasy played the keys of the piano and the pipes of a flute. Our hearts were like harps, each string flicked and plucked, released an relax tune. I felt his pace increase as the head of his cock started to scrape against my prostate. I bit my lip before releasing it. I howled his name feeling another stream of cum shoot out my cock. But as I came he did not. I wanted him to cum, but it was not my role to force him to. My role was to have him climax when he felt like it, regardless of how much cum I released.

He held me close to his stomach as his thrusts became more harder. Pulling me up, I was held up above his cock, while his hooves wrapped my waist. He thrust upward while pushing my body downward. But soon he allowed me freedom to move down as he pushed up. We were in sync; our timing was beautiful, our minds lost in cloud nine. Our bodies were like animals in heat. Our lips mashed together as our tongues kissed each other. There was nothing else to describe this wonderful sensation. The aroma that lingered upon us and in our noses was our fuel in this love fest. I was turned around with my back pressed against the bed. Maroon looked so beautiful up close. His sweaty mane was flipped to the right as his strong body continued its pounding. He held my hips tight, thrusting deeper until he met the end of my entrance. I gave off a mareish moan that was tuned with pain and ecstasy as I felt my stallion's cock pierce through my prostate as if it was breaking through a hymen. I wrapped my forelegs around his neck pressing my lips against his so I could and do the best I can to muffle and ignore the searing pain that ran through my body. I came again, this time instead of dirtying the sheets; I shot cum across our barrels before feeling its warm essence squish against our stomachs.

Finally, as the blissful feeling of pleasure summoned from the nerves of our bodies and the animal instincts in our minds, we smashed our lips together before releasing the kiss. I climaxed again, this time it was hard as some cum shot up under my chin and on my neck. But I was not the only one who came. Maroon finally released his seed. The urge and yearn for his cum was finally fed. He gave one more thrust, a powerful one, before leaving himself deep in me, moaning my name as his large stream of cum flooded my walls. My pain subsided and was overpowered by pleasure. For a few minutes of panting, he collapsed on top me and kissed me for seven minutes before breaking it. He whispered in my ear, but I sadly could not hear it for my mind faded, my vision blacked out, and I became unconscious.

As the night swung by its chronologic course, allowing the sun to rise to the sky. I woke up covered in a blanket surrounded by a plethora of books. I looked around for Maroon, frightened and confused. But all that I could see were more books. I got out of the covers and tried to push the tower of books aside. But the more I pushed, the more I saw. But there was this light at the far end of these strange hard cover books. There was a light of red that caused me to push forward towards it. _'Lust, and you will gain what you desire while you will retain what you envy. The wraths you dream to give while the endless hunger for attention of one being plagues your mind. Zazabyre-Zazabyre-I give you more than a virgin but a sinner amongst us all!'_ I started to hear Maroon in my head talking causing me to panic. Fear was weighing me down severely as I got close to the light. And when I reached it, I fell out of the room and into the hallway. I yelled! I couldn't stop yelling! The voice in my head matching Maroon's was growing louder, repeating that same line over and over again. I looked left and right, trying to find some way of escape, but chains blocked the door and barbed wire, while corpses blocked the other side. The maddening fear increased to a point I lost my mind.

"Ghasw, Iakaz loulp dsea-sewars-Lucis-bon-Zaesyp-Beelzebub-Chaerun!" My ears ached from the monstrous voice that hollered in my ears. I clutched them, in moment of ripping them just to silence the voices. What I saw, nopony should ever see or believe. Maroon and that pony I delivered the guitar to. Confusion was poisoning me as well as anger. What was this?! A DREAM?! A DREAM!? WAS I IN SOME DREAM?! Oh the senselessness, the gist that never managed to reveal itself from its hidden abyss of secrets. I have done what anypony would have done, I SWEAR! I HAD NO CHOICE! I continuously slammed my head against the concrete floor hoping it would wake me up. I didn't care how much pain I was suffering or how much blood was coming out of my cracked skull. Self-conflicting pain didn't matter anymore, no, only waking up. And as the last blow to the head came contact to my skull, the incantations stopped and I blacked out.

I soon awoke back in my bad and glanced around frightened. Sweat pour down my brow as I called out for Maroon. But he was not here. I headed off to the basement in search of him, but I received no answer from his door. His door was unlocked which caused me to become suspicious. I peeked in the room and spotted nopony inside. Entering into the room, I saw the large book he was so fond of and sat in his desk starting to read its forbidden secrets. All of the pages were written in an unknown language of which I have never seen. I found it pointless to even look at the pictures if didn't understand it! When I closed the book, I turned around and froze in fear. Maroon was standing at the doorway. His grim expression sent shivers across my back as I backed away but soon stopped when I accidentally bumped against the table. I couldn't speak due to the fact I was petrified. Something coming from his presence felt wrong. The feeling of safety was replaced with the feeling of despair. When I laid my eyes upon his, they weren't the same as I once saw them before. Instead, they were similar to that guitarist's I delivered the guitar to. I managed to muster up the courage to talk and asked this imposter in Maroon's body what he did to my mate. But no answer was given and no answer was replied back. I looked around hopelessly for an exit, but the exit was behind this so-called-Maroon.

"I know who you are looking for, do not believe me to be a fool. It was destiny that brought us here. Finally, I have found the young vessel to preserve my life. For thousands of years, fools worshipped me, giving their souls away to me along with their bodies. All under lust, envy, and gluttony. You, you've done the same as the others, but you were able to not worship me, but instead avoided me and fought my mind manipulation. It does not matter anymore, once I am in you and this body is dust, I will continue my reign of immortality until I reach the power to control Celestia herself. I will become god," He said as his tone was venomously poisoned with a hint of insanity, "Now, become one with me."

The horrors that enrolled in me were not the best that I could ever sustain from. My body ached, my head stung, and my mouth watered with blood releasing an agonizing scream of abnormal cosmic like horror. He was getting into my head. That monster that took over Maroon was trying to break through my mind. Possessing me for his own corrupted goals. I struggled holding him back with the best mental capability I had left in me while staring at Maroon's still body. The stallion I loved looked old, dying and decaying at the same time. Such anger and horror boiled up in me that seeing my lover like this managed to help push back the demon that attempted to possess me. When I succeeded, Maroon's body twitched before looking young again. I knocked him to the side before running out the room. I finally understood what I had to do, to stop this monster. I looked back seeing the parasitic monster in my lover's body chasing me before I went up the spiral stairway. He caught up and grabbed my right hind leg pulling me down. My chin hit hard on the steel step causing me to cry out in pain before feeling a slight hot breath against my neck. _"I will have your body." _He was in my head as I felt his hooves squeeze my flanks tightly. I cried out a painful moan before trying to break free from his grip. He was stronger than me, but not as smart. I felt his member guiding down my flanks before pressing against my entrance. Panic struck as I timed my legs to buck him back. Nopony was allowed to be in me but Maroon. As my hind hooves collided hard against this demon's barrel, he fell back and began rolling down the stairs. I looked at him frightened when he crashed to the ground groaning in pain. While he was distracted I took the time to rush up the stairs.

I ran through the hallway before stopping in front of the guitarist's door. I kicked it open and look around for him. But as I entered his room, all that I saw was graffiti written everywhere. Stars, pentagrams, triangles, and runic circles were all drawn over this room. Blood smeared in the middle of these shapes caused my stomach to turn as well as the nauseous smell of a disgusting odor that came off of the blood. When I turned to the right, lying against the closet was the guitarist holding a book. Walking up to him, I stared horrified that he was dead. A knife was lodged into his stomach, as the book by his side was drenched in his blood. I pulled the book out of his hooves and saw a letter under it. Picking up the dirty letter, I opened it and read.

_"Maroon Spiral, you have lost your mind. But I do not blame you. This man has been in me for generations and I must rid of him once and for all. You have a mind that can keep him in there, for good. But he can easily control you and do as he pleases. But he fears one thing that others can finally do since he is in you. They can kill him just by killing you. I wish there was some other way, but sadly there are none. I know I won't live long to see the day. Knowing that, that thing will make you kill me. But it is all right. I can handle death just as he does in life. When I go, he will soon come with me, to hell. There we will dance amongst the flames, but for you, my friend. You will not rot._

_-Fortunate Aroma"_

Dropping the letter, I looked at Fortunate's body ashamed. I didn't know he was the original host for that..._Thing_. Such fear, taboo and disease skin creature that took the body of Maroon needs to be erased from existence. I soon heard the possessed Maroon behind me chuckle. When he did, I turned around frightfully before falling back on the old bloody stained floor. I crawled backwards begging him to leave me be and return the lover of mine. But he chose not listen even though he heard me. When I backed against the wall, I looked around for anything to use to protect me. I spotted the knife and took it out of Fortunate's chest. I pointed straight at him, warning him to back away. But he did not back away.

"BACK AWAY! BACK AWAY!," I demanded, "BACK AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON!"

I shut my eyes and thrust the knife forward. When I reopened my eyes, I gasped finding myself on top of Maroon with a blade lodged deep into his chest. His demonic eyes stared into mine as I started trembling. I had killed him. I killed my lover. Why? Why would I do such a thing?! But I had to! I HAD TO OR HE WOULD HAVE KILLED ME! OR WORSE! He could have taken over me and turn me into his _vessel_. If you understood why, then you wouldn't need to see me like this. I got off of him and watched his eyes slowly close. I couldn't converse anymore from that point of time, looking at the corpse of my lover. Such madness I suffered, done its severe number in my mind. I sat down and waited for the police to arrive. Something felt odd though when I sat there staring into space. When I killed Maroon, I started to see only light.

My friend, there may have been light everywhere, but...what I saw above me made me softly smiled. There, I spotted the last bit of sanity staying away from me. That hole in the sky that led to the other side started to close up. And when it was gone, so was I in this world. And now you know why I am here in this Sanctuary called the Asylum. And you know why you are ordered to question me. Now, my friend, did I ever tell you about that strange demon who possessed my lover and forced me to kill him? No? Well...that demon...was my best friend, Amber Leaf and I was Zazabyre or if you may call, God.

**-Fin-**


End file.
